Bella's Enemy
by Rainbow Katy
Summary: Alexandria is the newest Cullen and she has fallen in love with Edward. As he grows closer to her he grows farther away from Bella and he doesnt even notice Alexandrias hatred for Bella. Read to see if he will break away before its too late to save Bella.
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is my first story so I don't know if it will be any good...

Disclaimer- The only things I own here, are the plot and Alexandria everything else belongs to Stephanie Meyer- for now MUAHAHAHA

Bella's P.O.V.

I sighed happily. For the past 4 hours Edward and I have been sitting on the couch at the Cullen's house watching T.V. It isn't much but, being with Edward is all it takes to satisfy my whole life.

Edward looked down at me wondering why I sighed and then smiled when he realized why. "I love you," he whispered softly in my ear.

I reached my head up and lightly pressed my lips to his, being careful not to lose my self-control like I could so easily, "I love you, too."

Suddenly, Alice was in front of us her eyes wide with excitement, "Guess what!?" But, before either of us could reply she continued without breathe, "I just had a vision that, a girl our age is coming here, to this house, and she is just like us Edward! She is so pretty, we'll all be best friends, Bella just think us three girls going shopping!" I groaned at the word "shopping."

"Yes, I know, her name is Alexandria and she has long straight red hair, with violet eyes for some reason." Edward said with a slight frown.

"Oh Edward, why do you always have to ruin the fun by reading my mind ahead of time?" Alice said with frustration.

He just chuckled in response. "So when will she be coming, Alice?" I asked to change the subject.

"She'll be here in a few hours! Also, she is going to live with us! I'm gonna have two new sisters, you, and Alexandria!" She said with her previous enthusiasm, "I've gotta go tell everybody else!" Then, she ran off at vampire speed.

"Well, this is going to be interesting. Don't you think, love?" Edward looked down at me with my favorite crooked smile.

"Yes, Alice seems to be very excited." I replied. "She's always excited Bella, even at the most stupid of things." He said to me.

Then Edward chuckled again. "What?" I asked him curiously. "Alice screamed that she heard what I said and now she is giving me a head-full ."

A few hours later, everybody was down stairs in the living room anticipating the arrival of Alexandria. All had different feelings for her. Alice was of course excited, Rosalie was nervous to see how pretty she was, Esme was already thinking of her as her own child, Carlisle was curious to see how well she could handle her hunger and if she would be able to manage their eating habits, Emmett was already thinking about arm wrestling, Jasper was hoping she wouldn't be very emotional like all the other women in the house, Edward didn't really care because he was smiling at what Jasper was thinking, and Bella was dreading going shopping with Alice.

Then, Alice was at the front door. Edward rolled his eyes and announced to everybody, "She will be here in about 30 seconds."

25 seconds later, Alice opened the door while Alexandria was still walking up the steps to the door, "Hi, Alexandria, my name is Alice Cullen. You see, I knew you were coming here because I'm psychic! Anyways, this is my family, that is Esme, and Carlisle, they are my parents. My husband is right there his name is Jasper. Rosalie and her husband Emmett are two of my siblings, and my third sibling is right there. His name is Edward and he is with his fiancé, Bella who is also my best friend even though she is still human but, not for too much longer because as soon as they get married he's going to turn her!" Almost as soon as Alice talked about me being turned Edward growled deeply in his chest and said through tightly clenched teeth, "Okay Alice, enough of that."

But, Alexandria didn't really care because as soon as she stepped into the house and looked around her eyes stopped dead on Edward. The only thing she payed full attention to was his name and that he has a fiancé. When she heard about Bella her eyes turned to Bella and they narrowed. But, before anybody could notice she quickly recovered herself and started speaking, though mostly to Edward, "Hello," She said in her sweetest voice, "My name is, as you all seem to know, Alexandria. I came from the coven in Alaska. I've heard a lot about the Cullen family and how nice they were and I was wondering if I may be honored to come live here."

Before anybody could react Esme was over next to Alexandria, "Yes, of course, dear we always have enough room for more people!" She said in a loving motherly voice.

"Oh, thank you so much! I am so happy to hear that and don't you worry Dr. and Mrs. Cullen I already know of your eating habits and I can already handle them I have been practicing." Alexandria said to both Carlisle and Esme calming Carlisle's previous thoughts.

"Dear, call us Esme and Carlisle! We will get you a room and have you added to the school with my other children right away." Esme continued.

By this point, Alice was jumping up and down excitedly like a 5 year-old, "Oh, this Is great! I have another sister! Bella isn't this wonderful now Rosalie, you, Alexandria, and I can all go shopping and have sister bonding!" Alice was now screaming to me.

"Yes, of course this will be so much fun won't it? I tried to say with as much enthusiasm as I could muster up. Edward then, smiled and put his arm around me.

"Yay, I am so happy I came here, we will all be the best of friends, especially us Bella!" Alexandria suddenly piped up. Then she walked quickly over to where me and Edward sat and sat down herself pushing us away from each other and hugged me lightly.

Edward seemed to be very happy by the nice gesture and in turn put his arm around Alexandria to show that he liked her and although Alexandria seemed very happy, I was a little unnerved by it. When I looked at Alexandria I noticed her eyes were on Edward as if she were in love with him and when she looked back at me they were filled with pure hatred but, were so quickly changed to happiness and joy that I wasn't sure I had really seen it.

"Uh, Edward, I need to go home and cook dinner for Charlie." I said after I had recovered my voice.

"Oh okay, Bella I'll drive you home then." and then we both got up and after I said good bye we left but, I couldn't help but, feel that Alexandria's eyes were on me and Edward the whole time.

Okay that's the end of the first chapter. I know it probably sucked but, review and tell me what you thought anyways! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks so much for the reviews! I really appreciate them and because I got at least one review I'm going to write the second chapter! Keep reading and giving lots more reviews!

Bella's P.O.V.

As Edward drove me home at over 100 mph I couldn't help but think about Alexandria and how everybody seemed to be drawn to her, even Edward. The only person who wasn't so attached to her was myself- the only human there. But, what does that matter? "Oh this is all going straight to my head, she is just trying to make a good impression! Stop getting jealous just because you aren't the center of attention anymore!" I thought to myself exasperated.

Edward, of course not paying any attention to the road, was looking at me and saw the upset look on my face, "What are you thinking, love?" He asked me with a slightly frustrated look on his face.

"Oh, I uh, was just thinking how it's so nice there is going to be another Cullen, everybody seems so happy!" I said quickly composing my face so I was happy.

"Yes, I know Alexandria, is a very nice girl, I have already taken a liking to her, she doesn't seem to be so uptight like Rosalie and very hyper like Alice!" He said with an unusually large amount of enthusiasm.

As soon as we were at my house, Edward quickly kissed me good bye and said he would be here later tonight. Inside, I took a long time to prepare dinner for Charlie, I was trying very hard to occupy my mind. But, as hard as I tried I just couldn't keep Alexandria out of my head.

I ate my dinner quickly so I could be ready for Edward when he came. So, I showered and brushed my hair and teeth, and when I went into my room finally I expected him to be sitting in the rocking chair waiting for me. But, instead he wasn't there, and when I looked outside and called his name softly he still didn't come.

I waited in my room for hours. I just quietly laid down on my bed and waited and waited and waited until, finally at about 3 am I fell asleep. That night I had nightmares.

I was at the Cullen's house with Edward watching T.V. Like we were the previous day. Then, suddenly the front door flew open and Alexandria was standing right in front of us, and when I tried to hold onto Edward's hand for comfort he wasn't next to me. Instead, he was with Alexandria except Alexandria was in Edward's arms like I have been in his so many times. When, they stopped staring at each other with such passion in their eyes they both looked at me with such hatred it made me have to look away. When, I looked back all of the Cullens were staring at me with the same cold eyes and then, they all started reaching for me, their eyes now coal black. I was about to scream when I heard my name being called and it finally brought me back to reality.

I was in Edward's arms and he was rocking us back and forth and he was softly calling my name into my ear trying to wake me.

"Love, wake up. It was only a bad dream, everything is okay now, I'll keep you safe." He said to me his velvety voice filled with love and concern.

"Oh, Edward it was terrible!" I told him, my eyes filling up with tears until they over flowed down my cheeks.

"It's okay, Bella, my love, I'm here. What was your dream about?" He asked me and when I told all about my dream he didn't answer for a minute, then he finally said, "Bella, I love you and only you, I could never love Alexandria or anybody else for that matter."

"Then, why didn't you come last night? You were with Alexandria, weren't you? I asked with a little suspicion.

"Yes, but I was also with everybody else. We had to figure out all the room arrangements and Esme, wouldn't let me leave, she said it is rude to just walk out when there is a new addition to the Cullen family and you could wait for me. I'm so sorry, I had to listen to her, she is kind of my mother and then, I just lost track of time and when I came here you were asleep so I didn't want to wake you" Edward said, with shame, and when I looked at him, his dark eyes were filled with guilt. I reached up my hand and lightly traced my fingers over the dark shadows forming under his eyes, "It's okay I understand." Then, I sighed, "You're going to need to leave me soon and go hunting."

"I know. But, I'll be sure to leave Alice with you so you can feel safe if Alexandria is there. Everything will be okay, love, I promise." And with that he then, picked me up and swiftly brought me down stairs and into the kitchen lightly sat me down in a chair. Then, he expertly got a bowl, spoon, milk, and cereal and quickly made me a bowl of cereal. "You see? I've been practicing!"

"Good job, Edward! At this rate you'll be able to cook me and Charlie dinner!" At this he looked a little worried and I laughed. When, I was done eating and had gotten ready for the day with Edward there was a knock at the door. Wondering who it could be, I quickly skipped down the stairs well, as fast as I could without tripping and hurting myself, and opened the door.

There standing in front of me was Alexandria. She had her most sweetest smile on and yet, I could see right threw it and I knew she was really looking at me with cold, evil eyes.

"Hello, Bella, Alice drove me here, I wanted to see my new brother! Oh and my soon to be new sister, I guess.There you are Edward! You disappeared last night and I wasn't done talking to you I mean you are my new brother and I want to know everything about you! Don't worry you can see Bella, later can't you? You see her all the time, so come with me!" and with that she grabbed Edward's hand and started pulling him away and when he looked back at me he had a smile on his face and said, "Oh, don't worry Bells, I'll be back later, she is my family now and I do need to get to know her! Besides you need a day to yourself! Bye!

"But-" Before I could even finish my sentence he was gone. Alexandria had dragged him into the car and Alice sped away in her yellow Porsche.

That whole day I sat on a chair in the living room and just thought about Edward and Alexandria. Until, I suddenly had a thought, "When I looked at Edward, his eyes seemed to be blank as if he didn't know what he was doing," I thought to myself aloud, "As if his mind was being controlled and the same thing happened to all of the Cullens when I had looked at them yesterday. It seemed like as soon as they looked into Alexandria's eyes they were possessed. But, why wouldn't it work on me? Wait _mind_ control! I'm immune to the vampires when it has to do with my mind and that's why Edward can't read my mind! That has to be it! Alexandria can control people's minds except mine and, that's why everybody is so drawn to her except me! Oh I've got to tell Edward!" So I stood up and walked to the door only to realize he was with Alexandria right now and she couldn't talk to him about her with Alexandria being there herself, "Okay, he said he would be back tonight. I'll tell him then."

That night after dinner I quickly jumped up the stairs and walked into my room hoping Edward was there, and to my relief he was! "Oh Edward I've got to talk to you!"

Okay I thought I should end this chapter with a little suspense. So was it any good? Again thanks for reading and keep on reviewing!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, thanks for reading! But, I'm not too sure if I'm going to continue the story. So, unless if I get 10 reviews for this chapter I'm probably gonna stop posting the chapters, sorry!

Edward sat on the bed and stared at me the whole time I was explaining my theory. When I was finished he just sat there and continued staring at me. I wasn't sure how long it had been until he started to speak because I was too lost in the darkening eyes. But, he finally answered, " Bella, I am just not sure what to say at this point." I looked at him my spirits beginning to lift because I thought he was believing me but, then his face contorted into anger and he started screaming to me yet, still being quiet enough so Charlie wouldn't hear, "I can't believe you would actually make up something like that! I never thought I would ever say this to you but, that was the most childish and selfish thing I could have ever heard from anyone! Alexandria comes all the way here from Alaska just so she could join our family and you go and start accusing her of controlling our minds? Apparently just because we're vampires means we can't be nice and spend time with a new family member!"

"No Edward that's not what I meant-" My eyes quickly filled up with tears as I tried to talk but, Edward didn't let me finish, "No, Bella, I'm not done. Just because you're not the center of attention for just 2 days doesn't mean you need to go start trouble." Edward growled deeply in his throat, "Ugh, you know what, I have to go before I lose my temper completely. Then, you would be sorry." and with that he swiftly jumped out the window and started running back to his house. But, I couldn't see him go because I was crying so much. I sobbed for hours and hours until sleep enveloped me.

Two Days Later

I yawned and climbed out of bed it was 7:15 AM. I hadn't seen Edward or Alexandria or the any of the other Cullens for two days and I was beginning to wonder if I would ever see them again. I wasn't surprised though, by how Edward reacted. When I had woken up the next day, I thought about what had happened the previous night and he was right. It was very selfish for me to say what I had about Alexandria. She is a nice girl who just wants to spend time with her brother. There is nothing wrong with that. I was just jealous that I wasn't getting attention and now I probably just lost my fiancé and the rest of my vampire friends for it.

I want to just go right over to their house and beg for forgiveness but, I don't know how they feel about me now. Edward, must have told everybody about our fight. So, if I go over there now I might be walking to my own death.

So I did nothing for about 5 hours I just sat on the couch and blankly watched the TV. Then, finally someone knocked on the door. I was hoping with all my might that it was Edward so I could know where we stood at this point in our relationship and so I could find out if he could ever forgive me.

My heart started pounding when my hand finally rested on the door knob. Slowly and hesitantly I opened the door. There stood, not Edward, but Alexandria. This time she hid nothing her eyes were black with detest, and her usually upturned smile was now a sneer.

" So," She talked to me casually as she walked in the door and sat down on the couch, "Edward told me and everybody about your theory. You must be brighter than I thought," I looked at her my eyes wide with fear and curiosity, "Wh-what do you mean?" I stuttered, "Ha! It's funny you know, when I found out I couldn't control your mind I was a little upset. But, I didn't realize how much of a wimp you are! So this may actually be helpful!" I just stared at her not knowing what to say.

"Oh poor little Bella, you were right the whole time, I can mind control and that is exactly what I'm doing to all of the Cullens. Do you know why?" I shook my head slowly, "To get to Edward of course! You see, when he came to Alaska a few years ago, I got the chance to see him. I saw how gorgeous he was and I knew I had to have him!" I was a little confused, "Wait, if you met him then why doesn't he remember you?"

"No, you aren't listening. I said I _saw _him I didn't _meet_ him. I'm good at seeing without being seen myself. Well, anyways when I found out he had a fiancé I had to get rid of her- you, so I was going to control your mind and have you jump off a cliff by accident. But, then I found out I couldn't get into your head. But, no matter, because I can still get into Edward's head and with you already being mean to me you are in turn helping me get Edward!" Alexandria said, with an evil smile, " So you listen, Isabella Swan, and you listen good. If you try to stop me in any way I'll be sure to kill you and not the quick and painless way. I'll make sure it is a long, slow, painful death." and with that she smiled again and strode out the door but, not without saying, "Oh yea, Edward has been out hunting for the past two days he'll be back tonight and don't worry he is coming straight here to talk to you. Feel free to tell him about our little conversation and see what happens. Yes, I see that confused look on your face, you must be wondering how I know all this. I guess it is a good thing to have a psychic for a sister. Buh- bye now!"

I now knew the truth. Alexandria was going to take Edward from me and there was nothing I could possibly do to stop it.

Yay more suspense! Again thanks for reading and if you want it to continue you guys have to right reviews pleeaasseee!! I need motivation!!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey I know I didn't get as many reviews as I had hoped for but, I did get lots of motivation from the few that I did get! So the story shall go on!!

Also, I would like to thank emcrowe, lovelavender, lovelycullen, and especially jaydeesgirl for the reviews! I really do appreciate them!

Bella's P.O.V.

I didn't know what to do. Alexandria was trying to take my fiancé away from me, and so far she is winning. Somehow I knew that if I did tell Edward what happened I already knew he would leave me and I would never see him again. So, instead I have come up with a plan for when he comes. In fact, he should be here any minute.

After Alexandria had left I just stood there for a while and just thought. But, then I got my act together and cooked Charlie dinner and acted as if nothing was wrong. Then, I slowly walked up stairs and took a very slow, hot shower. Now, I am just sitting on the edge of my bed and waiting for Edward. Finally, he came. He quickly climbed through the window like usual and just stood in front of me.

I didn't even give him time to speak when I said with sincerity in my voice, "Edward, I am so sorry for upsetting you, I didn't mean to." then the tears started rolling. But, by this time I was lying and the tears strolling down my face were now tears of rage at what Alexandria was doing to her, " You were completely right I was being childish, and selfish. I know Alexandria just wanted to get closer to her new family, and I know she isn't mind controlling in any way. I'm so sorry. I understand if you never want to see me again." and then, I looked down being sincere with the apology.

When I looked back at him he wasn't there. Instead he was holding me in his arms, "No, Bella I'm sorry I didn't want to upset you. I had no reason to yell at you and now I feel like I'm even more of a monster. I know you weren't being selfish, you were just thinking. But, Alexandria is a very nice person and she would never do a thing like that. I am sorry Bella I really am, and I'm sorry for leaving but, I had to get away. The hunger was just too much for me and I didn't want to hurt you. But, I'm here now and I'm just so very sorry." When I looked up at him his eyes looked so sad and guilty. I had already forgiven him a long time ago. So, I smiled slightly and pushed my lips hard against his ice cold ones. He immediately knew I had forgiven him and he kissed me back with just as much force.

I quickly found out though, that this kiss wasn't our usual quick kiss. Edward, put so much passion into it, as did I. Then, I found myself laying down on my bed with Edward hovering above me. He, broke our kiss for a second so I could catch my breath, then, he quickly pressed our lips together again. I knotted my hands into his messy yet gorgeous copper hair slowly to make sure he could handle it. When, he pressed our bodies slightly closer yet barely putting any of his weight on me, I knew he would be okay. To my great surprise he still didn't stop in fact, he slightly parted his mouth and I opened mine to just a tiny bit. We were at this for at least 15 minutes when I dared to open my mouth a little more and quickly yet carefully slipped my tongue into his mouth for just a second when, he wasn't near me anymore. In fact, he was as far away from me as possible on the other side of the room. His eyes were coal black and were crazed, "Bella." He growled, "Oops," I breathed, I knew I had crossed the line.

He stayed there for another minute or so until his eyes were a bright butterscotch again and then, he came and sat on the bed next to me, "Love, I think it's time for you to go to bed now." I suddenly realized how tired I was and I yawned, "But, I'm not sleepy." It was too late Edward pulled me into his cold, hard arms and laid us both down. Then, he started humming my lullaby. I immediately fell asleep smiling and completely forgetting about Alexandria at the moment.

Okay, yes I know VERY short and pointless but, I needed something to cheer myself up. Today was a terrible day. But, oh well, still review! Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Wow, you guys have no idea how happy you've made me! Thanks so much for the reviews, and I would like to thank taylor2107, xoxoxtwilightxoxox, twilgihtluvr4life, jaydeesgirl, Taeya Cullen, a blonde bella luvs edward, and lovelycullen.

Bella's P.O.V.

I woke up in Edward's arms. I had slept without any dreams all night and it was so nice. But, it didn't take very long for me to remember Alexandria and what she said to me.

"Good morning, love" Edward whispered in my ear, making me jump. He chuckled and said, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you. Did you sleep well?" But, before I could answer both Alice and Alexandria jumped through the open window next to my bed. "Hi Bella, hi Edward! Alice said in her usual high pitched voice, and of course when I looked in her eyes they were blank and hypnotized looking. When, I looked at Alexandria she had an evil little smile on her face when she turned to me but, it quickly turned to a sweet, and innocent smile when she looked at Edward again, "Hello, Edward. Alice and I are going shopping and we want you to come with us." She said staring straight into his eyes, "Okay! Bells, I'll see you later." Edward replied staring back at Alexandria and as soon as he said that they were out the window.

Later after I got dressed and had eaten breakfast I had a sudden thought. _Jacob_, "I'll go to Jacob, he'll know exactly what to do!" I thought aloud. So I ran outside and got into the truck only tripping once. I drove as quickly as my truck would let me so I could have plenty of time to talk to Jake. When, I got to La Push I knocked on the front door of the Black's house and after what seemed like hours, Jacob opened the door and stared at me with surprised eyes and nearly screamed with joy, "Bella, what are you doing here? Oh, I'm so happy you came!" and then, he gave me a huge bear hug kind of like the one you would receive from Emmett and nearly dragged me into the living room where, his father, Billy was sitting in his wheelchair.

I smiled at them both but, it didn't reach my eyes. Immediately, Jake looked worried and asked me with concern, "Bella what happened? Did Edward or any of the other blood suckers hurt you?" I had the urge to roll my eyes at him automatically assuming that one of the "blood suckers" hurt me. But, I didn't because technically it was true, a vampire did hurt me, but she wasn't one of the vampires he was referring to and when I didn't reply back immediately, Jake got furious, "Who hurt you? I'm gonna kill the blood sucker who even dared to hurt you-"

"Jacob, calm down! Yes, a vampire hurt me but, she isn't part of the Cullens well, now she is but, that's why I came here I need your help." When, I was done telling him about Alexandria, and what she was doing, he looked even more angry than before. But, before he could speak, Billy, said something, " So, the Cullen's are being mind-controlled, eh? Well, there isn't much we can do I'm afraid. You see, if we do anything it might break our treaty and we can't have that happen. But, let's see our options. One,-"

"We could kill her!" Jacob interrupted, "Well, yes that is an option I suppose but, that would ruin the treaty. Our second option, we could do nothing- oh knock off your growling Jacob, I said it was an option not that we were going to do it! Option three is, and I know this doesn't seem best but, it's the only other way to have this work, we could wait and do nothing and have Alexandria take over all their minds completely and then, because I know this will happen, when Alexandria is ready to dispose of you for good we can interrupt everything. What I mean is we could raid the vampires as if to break our treaty, surely that could break them all out of their trance and see what she is doing. But, we have to have exact timing if we are too late, well, then we know what will happen, but, if we are too early then the treaty would be broken because, it will look as if Alexandria was no threat at all and we would have no reason to come."

I looked down as he finished because I knew he was right, "Okay then, let's do it." Jacob growled again as he realized as well, this was all we could do.

"We will need to gather all of the group so we can decide exactly how to do this. I suggest you stay for it so you could help," Billy continued, "Jacob go get them now, I believe they are all in the forest in their other form so you should be able to contact them." Jacob quickly ran out side and within ten seconds he came back in and put a protective arm around my shoulder. I would have pulled away but, I was too scared at this point. All of the group was here in 5 minutes and we started planning.

It was dark when I finally came back home. Charlie was also home, "Hey, Bells where were you? With Edward right?"

No, I was with Jacob, Billy, Sam, and all them. I replied sadly, "Oh, really? That's great! Well, I ordered pizza because you weren't home, it's on the table if you want some." Charlie said happily.

"Actually, I think I will just go to bed, I'm exhausted." Then, I retreated slowly up the stairs, shut my bed room door, and clayed down on my bed.

The plan was set, I was going to go along with what Alexandria was doing but, I was also going to keep a close eye on the Cullen's and when they seemed far enough away from me, that's when the werewolves would start coming to the Cullen's house without being noticed until the time came to raid them. Due to the werewolves being part of this entire operation we also made sure it would be impossible for Alexandria to find out the plan, from one of Alice's visions, because she cannot see anything that has to do with them.

I quickly fell asleep and when I woke up the next morning I looked around the room and saw it was empty. But, I did notice a small white piece of paper on my desk and when I looked at it, it said,_ Dear Bella, I'm sorry I did not stay with you tonight, I was just having too much fun with Alexandria and everyone else. But, luckily Alexandria reminded me of you and we both came here while you were sleeping so I could quickly write you a note. I will not be able to see you today because Alexandria wanted me to go hunting with her, I know I just went but, I wanted to go anyway. Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Alexandria is telling me to go now. From, Edward._

I saw write away that Edward didn't say he loved me at all in the note. Alexandria's power was increasing faster then I thought, I would have to go back to La Push soon. But, I pushed that from my mind for the moment. I took a shower, got dressed, and ate breakfast quickly. It was then, that I realized something about the note, Edward said nothing about the rest of his family going hunting, so I got into my truck and drove to their house to see if they were home. Surely enough, when I got up the steps, Alice was already dragging me in the house and bringing me upstairs to her room.

"Make-over!" She screamed with delight, and when I looked at her eyes I was happy to see they were clear and joyful.

"Aww, come on Alice, can't I go one day without a make-over?" I pleaded, "Nope!" And she shoved me into her room where Jasper was sitting on a couch reading a book, "Hello, Bella, another make-over?" I just nodded and Alice sang, "Yes, she is getting a make-over and if you don't get out you'll be getting one to!" Jasper looked at me sympathetically and was then out of sight.

Alice spent 5 hours using me as her life-size Barbie doll, "Finished!" She finally screamed and when I looked in the mirror I had to admit I did look very pretty. So instead, of begging Alice to take everything off like usual, I just shrugged and went down stairs, where Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme all sat watching T.V., "Wow, Bella you look very nice." Carlisle complimented. I just smiled and sat down on a chair with everyone else and watched the T.V. For the rest of the day.

I was just about to leave when, both Edward and Alexandria walked in, "Oh hello, Bella." Edward said in a slightly bored tone, he didn't even hug me or anything.

"Well, I had better go, I need to make Charlie dinner." I said when I noticed everyone's eyes suddenly going blank as well, and then I made my escape back home.

Okay, I'm SO sorry for not updating in forever, like I had said I was in a huge writer's block so it took me forever to write this. But, I finally did! So was it any good? Please, review!!


	6. Chapter 6

**You know what? I have already decided to continue this story. I know I haven't put up any chapters in -forever- and please forgive me for that, but I was looking at the reviews I had gotten from previous chapters, and I just couldn't resist. I would like to dedicate this to jaydeesgirl. Thank you for all your amazing reviews and I hope you read the new chapters. Anyways, I'll shut up now.**

**Disclaimer – I do -not- own anything here but Alexandria and the plot, and that's all I'll ever own. . .As far as the FBI are concerned anyways. =3**

Bella's P.O.V.

I had to struggle not to cry as I slowly drove home, "Why did Alexandria have to do this? Why did she have to try and take away my Edward? Calm down, Bella. Remember? A plan. We have a plan set."

Taking a deep breath, I blinked away what was left of my tears and stepped down harder on the gas pedal, pushing my truck to go a little faster than I usually would.

As soon as I got home, I jumped out of my truck and walked into the house. Mumbling a good night to Charlie, who sat down on a couch, watching a game, before running up the stairs to my room. I figured he could fend for himself, tonight.

I pulled out my new cell phone that Edward had given me and called Jacob, as soon as he picked up, he started asking questions immediately.

"Bella? Are you alright? Has she hurt you? She better not have laid a hand on you! I swear if she did, I will rip her apar--"

I cut him off, quickly, "Jacob! Calm down! It's alright. I'm fine. I left before she could do anything. . ." I sighed softly, "Jacob? Would you mind coming over here, tonight? . . .I don't feel safe right now, and I doubt Edward will be coming. . ."

There was a pause for a second before he replied with such sincere ferocity in his voice, I would have been terrified, had he not been my best friend, "I'll be right over, Bells. And I swear to you, if anyone tries to hurt you, I will kill them." I couldn't help but smile by his fierce need to protect me, "Alright, Jake. . .Thank you. . ."

I heard a chuckle from him, "No thank you necessary." with that he hung up. I paced around my room, nervously. Honestly scared Alexandria might show up and kill me.

I heard something at the window and screeched, and I swear I jumped 5 feet in the air, before I quickly turned around and saw Jacob climbing in.

I quickly ran over to him and slid my arms around him, hiding my face in his bare chest while mumbling, "Oh, God, Jacob. You really scared me. . ." he frowned and wrapped his arms tightly around me, giving me a squeeze before just holding onto me, resting the side of his face on the top of my head before replying back.

"I'm sorry, Bells. I swear, I will protect you. I will keep you safe. . ." he stood there, holding me for a while, before finally lifting his head up, "Come on. You need to get some sleep."

I nodded, then grabbed my small bag, "Hang on, I have to go take a shower and such. . ." he smiled and took a seat in the rocking chair that Edward always sat in.

Pushing that thought away for now, I walked to the bathroom and took a long, hot shower, hoping to calm my nerves some. I also brushed my teeth and hair, making sure to get every strand of my dark hair dried with a blow dried.

Finally, I realized I had nothing left to do, so I gathered up my stuff and took my time, walking back to my bedroom. Happily enough, Jacob was still there, sitting in the rocking chair.

He smiled softly when he saw me, "You look beautiful, Bella. . ." I felt my cheeks immediately burn, and I replied quietly, "I just got out of the shower, Jacob. I'm in old pajamas. I'm quite sure I do not look beautiful."

He answered me, by standing up and walking over to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and before I could do anything, his lips were on mine.

I just blinked and stood there, too shocked to move, before I finally pushed at his chest. He got the idea and pulled away. I could see he was just about to apologize when I heard a growl coming from the window.

Jacob and I, both turned to look at where the noise came from and I felt my eyes get huge at who I saw.

"Edward. . ." I breathed.

**Alright, I know y'all must hate me. I know it's a really short chapter and then I ended it with lots of suspense. v.v I'm sorry! I just can't help it! Anyways, I hope I get more reviews. For all of you who read this previously and are coming back to it, thank you. I really appreciate it. I don't know when the next chapter will be up. I've been having a really hard time in school, but my vacation is coming up, so I'll try to write more then. I love you all. ~Katy**


	7. Chapter 7

**You guys. . .Wow. You guys are absolutely amazing. I wish I could hug all of you. I'm so happy you all have enjoyed the story so far. I only got 4 reviews, but that is -way- better than nothing. I am so excited! You've all given me the will to continue typing! =D I know, I sound dramatic. xD But, that's my thing. Any who, I shall type yet another chapter. =3**

Bella's P.O.V.

"Edward." I choked this time, "No, this isn't what it looks like! I swear!" My eyes filled with tears as I watched him.

He stood perfectly still, like he were a statue. His eyes were completely pitch black and he glared. Not at Jacob. . .But at me.

"How could you, Bella? Huh? How could you do this to me?! I ask you to marry me, to love me, and you kiss that mutt?!"

I started to sob, "No! H- he kissed m- me! I'm- I'm sorry!" Jacob put a comforting hand on my shoulder for a moment then stepped in front of me, keeping me out of Edward's sight.

"What she is saying is correct. I kissed her. It was unexpected, so she didn't have the chance to pull away. You have no need to upset her. I would apologize if I were you."

Edward stayed still for a moment longer, then burst into laughter. He literally fell over, making a loud bang as his hard body hit the floor. He stayed like that for a while before finally standing up again.

He looked at Jacob, and all laughter was gone from his features, instead he looked cold and mean, with a sneer on his face, "Apologize to her? Apologize?! Ha! Oh, my dear mutt, you are quite the card, aren't you? There is no way I will ever apologize to her. She should be down on her knees, begging for forgiveness for letting you kiss her." he shakes his head, "She should be apologizing for letting you in her room! Why are you here, anyways, Jacob Black? Thought I wasn't going to come so you could have your wicked way with her?"

Meanwhile, I was sobbing behind Jacob. Barely able to hold myself up. Jacob shook his head, "Wow, bloodsucker. . .That girl really has hypnotized you. You've changed. I have never heard you say things like this about Bells. I figured I would be fighting for my life right now."

Edward's eyes blazed, "Her? You mean Alexandria? Oh, let me guess! Bella is upset that I've been spending some time with Alexandria, so she made up that whole bit where she is hypnotizing the entire Cullen family. Right?"

I stepped out from behind Jacob and started screaming, "I didn't make it up! It's true! She even came to my house and told me! She was going to have me jump off a cliff, Edward! Then she found out my mind is blocked off by her so she decided to turn all of you against me! Can't you see? She's succeeding!" I fell to my knees then, hiding my face in my hands as I sobbed uncontrollably.

Edward was just about to respond when Charlie kicked open the door, rifle in hand, "What in the hell is going on here?!" I looked up, and Jacob grabbed me by my arm, pulling me up. I nodded thanks to him then looked at Charlie.

"Dad! I'm sorry. We, uh..--" Jacob cut in, "I'm sorry, Charlie. Bella called me because she was scared and I came over to make sure she was alright."

Charlie actually smiled at Jake, "Well, that's very nice of you, Jacob." Then he turned to Edward, without a smile, "And why are -you- here, ?"

I couldn't believe what Edward said next. He lifted his chin and spoke icily, "I just came here to take my ring back." I gaped at Edward, my eyes were wide with shock. Then when I finally processed what he said, I collapsed. I waited to hit the hard floor, but I felt warm, strong arms wrap around me instead. Jacob held me to his chest and glared at Edward.

"You can get the ring back later, bloodsu--" he cut off when he remembered Charlie was there, "I mean, Edward."

Charlie just kind of stood there, staring at Edward, then me, then Jacob, and back to Edward, "You're breaking up with her?" Was all he could say.

Edward nodded once, not looking at Charlie, but staring at Jacob and me, "Yes. I am. And that's fine. Give me my ring another time. But, I -will- get it back." With that he walked right past Charlie and disappeared down the stairs.

I was still sobbing when Jacob set me down on my bed and walked out of the room, motioning for Charlie to join him. I heard there hushed voices, but couldn't hear anything because I was crying too hard.

Finally Jacob came back in and laid down in the bed, pulling me over to him. I hid my face in his chest, "He broke up with me! I can't believe it, Jacob! He doesn't love me anymore!"

Jacob tightened his arms around me, "No, no. Shh. He does still love you, Bells. . .Remember, Alexandria is hypnotizing him. He doesn't know what he is doing. We will fix this, I promise. . ."

He continued to whisper in my ear, saying everything would be okay until I finally cried myself to sleep.

That night I dreamt of horrible things. Edward looking at me with pure hatred in his eyes as he yanked his ring from my finger. Jacob standing off to the side, snarling at Edward as he tried to get over to me, to protect me, but was stopped by the rest of the Cullen's. The worst part was when Edward turned away from me and walked over to Alexandria, pulling her into his arms and kissing her deeply, without holding back.

I finally woke up to Jacob shaking me gently, telling me it was alright. I realized I was crying and calling out for Edward when Jake woke me up. I took a few deep breaths and looked over at the clock. 6 am.

Shaking my head, I sat up and ran my fingers through my hair, "Jake. We need to stop this. Today."

**I know, suck-ish ending, but I didn't want to add anymore. There is only gonna be a few chapters left, I think. I hope you guys enjoyed this one. I think I did pretty good on it. Anyways, aren't y'all happy? Two chapters in two days! Whoo! Please review! ~Katy**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright! Let's see if I can get yet another chapter up, which means I would have three chapters in three days! Whoo! Heh, so I'm still getting amazing reviews from you guys and I really, really appreciate it. However, this story is going to be ending soon. I think maybe three more chapters. I dunno. So, let me stop talking and get right back to the story.**

Bella's P.O.V

With a sigh, Jacob nodded, "I know. This has gone too far." I stood up and walked over to the window, glancing out to see if Charlie's car was still there. It wasn't.

I looked back at Jake, "Call everybody here. We need to go over the plan. Everything needs to be perfect."

Jacob immediately stood up and left the room, going downstairs and outside to call everybody to him. While he did that, I took my bag and went to the bathroom, deciding to clean up. I was sure I looked like a mess.

As soon as I was in the bathroom, I shut and locked the door, though I'm sure both werewolf and Vampire could get through it, with or without the lock.

I was on my way to go take a shower when I suddenly felt ice cold arms wrap around me from behind. One of the person's hands moved up and clamped over my mouth, hard, yet not enough to hurt, only to stop the scream I was about to let out.

"Hey, Bells. Relax, it's just me, Emmett. Alexandria told me to come get you and bring you to the house without having to worry about that mutt." I could just tell he was grinning. I was able to turn my head just enough and what do you know, he was grinning.

With a closer look, I saw his honey-colored eyes were clouded. Emmett kept his arms tightly around me and just jumped right out of the window. I have absolutely no idea how he managed to fit both of us through the window so quickly and gracefully, but he did.

He broke out into a run. A very, very fast run. He ran quickly through the woods, everything around me was just a blur.

Finally, he took his hand from my mouth and I took my chance, "Emmett! Why are you doing this? Don't you realize Alexandria is hypnotizing you? She is taking over you mind! This isn't you. I know you wouldn't want to do something like this!"

I stared intently up at him, and he looked back down at me, though his eyes remained clouded, "What are you talking about, Bella? Of course I want to do this. I want to do anything to please her. She isn't hypnotizing me. I'm doing this on my own." He still had that annoying grin, and right about now, I just wanted to smack it right off his face.

We stayed silent the rest of the time, but then when we made to the Cullen House, Emmett boomed, "Whoo! We're here!"

He ran right inside then dropped me into a chair in the middle of the room. Surrounding me were the Cullen's, they were all smiling happily at me.

Alice skipped over to me and chirped, "Hiya, Bella! I'm so happy you could come over today! Such a shame Edward broke up with you, but look! He's so much happier with Alexandria. He doesn't have to worry about breaking her body if he got upset. And he isn't scared he might lose control and drink her blood like he was with you."

She sighed in content, and pointed over to where Alexandria and Edward stood, in the front of the room, holding hands. Alexandria stepped away from Edward and over to me.

"Hello, Bella. Glad you could join us." she had an evil smirk on her face, and I didn't dare try to move out of my chair, "Edward told me about last night, and honestly? I can't blame him for leaving you. Gosh, you had that mutt in your room? Wow."

Alexandria laughed harshly and then Edward walked up to me and didn't bother with any smile, instead he glared down at me, and my breath caught in my throat.

"I want the ring back now, Bella. I think we all know who really deserves to wear it. You obviously don't deserve to be my wife as Alexandria does." both Alexandria and Edward smirked down at me.

When I made no attempt to give him the ring, Edward growled then snatched my left arm roughly, barely managing not to pull it out of its socket.

I whimpered softly in pain while Edward then grabbed my hand and was about to yank off the ring when Jacob crashed through one of the windows in his wolf form, snarling at all of the Cullen's.

Alexandria motioned to Carlisle, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and Esme to take care of Jacob while she had Jasper walk over to where I was.

Alexandria smiled, "Now, Jasper. I know you have a hard time controlling your thirst, and I just want to scare Bella a little bit, so you go and socialize with her for a bit, while I go help them with the mutt."

Jasper nodded and turned to me. He smiled widely, showing his razor sharp teeth, "Hello, Bella. How are you?" My eyes grew wide as he took a deep breath and his eyes turned coal black.

I stammered as I answered, "Ja-Jasper, wait. Don't listen to what Alexandria tells you to do! She's making you do it!" Jasper just leaned down close to me, and kissed my cheek lightly, taking another deep breath, before replying, "I have no idea what you're talking about Bella. . ."

I could hear snarling and growling to my side and when I turned to look, I watched as Alexandria threw Jacob against a wall with such a huge amount of force, he was knocked out from the impact.

Before I could watch anymore, Jasper grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him, "No. Don't look at them." I tried to struggle against him. To go over to Jacob and save him but then Jasper grabbed my arms and kept them pinned to my sides, holding me in place.

"Bella, Bella. You need to learn to relax. . ." I heard a southern drawl in his voice and suddenly I felt very calm and sleepy, I wanted to take a nap. But, I refused to let that happen.

I fought against his power, pushing away the emotions he was trying to feed me, "No, Jasper! Stop! Don't you dare try to do that to me!" I practically growled at him and that only made him laugh.

Finally, when I was too tired to fight anymore I gave up and he let me go. Tears were rolling down my face, I had no idea what to do.

Suddenly, an idea popped into my head, I thought of how stupid I was about not thinking about it before, I needed to keep the Cullen's away from Jacob. I knew they were going to kill him if I didn't distract them.

I remembered one way to distract them all. Jasper had looked away from me and was watching everybody hurt Jake, taking the chance I looked around and was glad to find there was a sharp part sticking out from the chair I was sitting on.

Shoving my hand towards the sharp part, I let it rip through the skin in my wrist, blood instantly spilling out. It took a moment for the scent to spread, but once it did, everybody turned away from Jacob and stared at me, their eyes black and wanting.

"Bella. . ." Edward purred, "I finally get the chance to taste your blood without having any regret. . ."

That's when they all started to walk towards me.

**Ha! Yes, I know, you all hate me for this ending. But, I just love it! Muahaha. I am just so mean. Okay, and to make you guys hate me even more, I won't post another chapter until I get 10 more reviews. Sorry guys, but I need to be motivated. Any who. . .Review, my lovely loves! ~Katy**


	9. Chapter 9

**So, I'm sure most of you believe I stopped writing my story because someone criticized it. That was not the case. Someone actually went around and pretty much yelled at me for going through a hard time. That was why I stopped writing my story. Times, honestly, have not gotten any easier for me, but, I suppose I should finish this story.**

Jacobs P.O.V.

"I need to save Bells. I have to. But, there are too many Vampires and only one me. I know my companions are on their way, but will they make it in time?" I slowly open my eyes after being knocked out from being thrown into a wall, and I look at Bella.

My poor Bella. She looks so terrified next to that emotion controlling bloodsucker. Taking a deep breath I smell something I really wish was coming from me. Blood. But, it wasn't my blood. It was Bella's. I struggle to stand up but end up collapsing again.

I look around to see all the Vampires moving towards Bella. I attempted a snarl but it came out as a strangled whimper. I couldn't let them hurt her. I needed to stop them. Using the very last bit of strength I had, I lunged myself at the smallest bloodsucker. Alice.

Before I could lay one claw on her, she gracefully spun around, grabbed my neck before easily flinging me at the wall again. I literally crashed through the wall before everything went black.

Bellas P.O.V.

Wow. I am so bright. Hey, let's cut my wrist open to distract Vampires. Good idea to save Jacob. Horrible idea to save myself.

I looked around at the Vampires coming towards me, my blood still freely pouring from my wrist, I could see Jasper, through the corner of my eye, lick his lips. I swallowed nervously as I tried to think and I couldn't help it as some tears escaped my eyes and rolled down my cheeks.

"Awe. Poor Bella. Don't cry." I heard Alice purr, "It will only hurt for a little while. We'll try to make it fast." At that comment, Alexandria snickered, "Oh no, we won't. We'll make it long and painful."

Biting down on my lower lip, I knew she wasn't kidding, but then I heard another voice, "No, we won't," Carlisle argued, "That's not how this family works, Alexandria, and you know it."

Alexandria then scowled and stopped moving towards me, glaring at Carlisle, "I said we are going to make it painful. Don't disobey me."

With narrowed eyes, Carlisle raised a 'brow, "Disobey you? Excuse me? Why should I listen to you, you're not the boss of me."

I blinked in surprise. Why wasn't he listening to her? Watching closely, I noticed Carlisle's eyes slowly getting clearer and then it came to me. If it was one thing Carlisle hated, it was causing other's pain. He would always refuse to do that, no matter what.

Jasper suddenly growled, "Screw this." he grabbed my arm and stuck his tongue out, licking up all the blood running down my arm. Instantly his eyes burned red and he pressed his mouth to my wrist, sucking at the blood coming from the wound.

My brown eyes look back over to Carlisle. He was staring at me, and I could literally see him struggling to control his own mind once more, "Please. . ." I whispered. It was that one word which made Carlisle snap out of Alexandria's mind control and in less than a second he was by my side, shoving Jasper away with all his strength.

"Stay away from her!" I heard Carlisle snarl as he stared down at my wrist, looking for the exact wound, "Bella, you managed to cut open a main artery, I need to stop the bleeding now. . ." but I was already fading. My head felt light and my eyes drooped, wanting to close.

I must stay awake . . . I thought to myself, praying I would make it. I vaguely heard as Carlisle started speaking calmly to Edward, willing him to remember who he was, to remember he was not a monster and he really loved me. It took a little bit to coax him into breaking away from Alexandria as well, but he managed it.

By that time my eyes were completely closed and I didn't know what to think anymore, that was until I felt ice cold arms wrap around me and I inhaled the scent I knew came from my Edward. He was back for me. He didn't hate me, and I knew that especially when he started whispering to me how sorry he was, how much he loved me, and to hold on, because everything was going to be alright.

Warm tears ran down my cheeks as I heard his loving voice in my ear, I could somewhat feel Carlisle doing something to my wrist, though I wasn't sure what. Slowly everything started to dim; my hearing, my feeling, my sense of smell. . . It was all fading to nothing.

Right before everything completely disappeared I opened my eyes and glanced behind Edward, just as a loud crash was heard and a bunch of wolves broke through another wall in the Cullen's house, that was when everything just went away and I felt as if I was floating, in nothing.

"Where am I?" I thought to myself as I stared around the large room I was in. Though there was nothing in it, the room was beautiful.

There was a marble floor beneath my feet, so clean, so new-looking; I could see my reflection in the white surface. The simple white walls were completely unmarked and as I looked closely at them I couldn't help but notice they were perfectly white. The purest white there was. So bright, it almost hurt my eyes. Almost.

I heard a chuckle behind me and spun around quickly to find the most handsome man I have ever laid my eyes on; His black hair which curled in at the ends and touched his chin seemed completely opposite to his pale white skin, so pale he might look deathly ill if he weren't so beautiful.

Bright, bright blue eyes stared right through me, as if seeing my every mistake, my every secret, my every dream. His eyes were mesmerizing and I couldn't stop staring at them except to get a glance at the rest of his body.

He was clearly muscled, though not overly so, especially since his simple black t-shirt and blue ripped up jeans covered his skin. Though, the one thing I could barely understand was the fact he had the most beautiful white wings I could have ever imagined.

When he spoke, my heart melted at his silky voice, yet shattered at the same time with what he said to me. . .

"Isabella Marie Swan, you are dead."

**Yep, I know. I finally come back to finish this story, only for this to happen. But, just deal with it, for now. All in good time you will be satisfied . . . perhaps. I don't know, yet. Anyways, though I'm sure most of the fans that enjoyed this story left, those who are still waiting, here you go. ~Isa~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is the final chapter. I understand if you're kind of sick of reading this since it's been so long since I've last posted a chapter, but if you really enjoyed the story, then you'll feel the need to find out what happens.**

Bella's P.O.V.

"W-what?" I asked, clearly startled and confused by his words. '_It wasn't possible, right? I couldn't be dead. Edward finally loved me again and now I'm dead? I've got to be in Hell. There's no other explanation. I'm going to be alone forever, now. I've lost everything.'_

I was pulled out of my thoughts when the beautiful man began to laugh, his chuckling immediately reminding me of Edward's velvet laugh. I felt my chest aching. Finally, he shook his head, an amused smile on his face, "You aren't in Hell, Isabella. But, you're not in Heaven, either. You're .. in between, really. I am an angel, sent to take you to Heaven, though. So, if you will, just take my hand." He held out a pale hand, blue eyes watching my every move.

Standing still, I simply stared at his hand, at loss for words. '_He can read my thoughts.. But, should I listen to him? I mean I-' _I clamped down on my thoughts right then and there, deciding my actions needed to be decided without an extra thought, "No." I said, stepping away, "I'm not going. Because I refuse to let myself die."

The angel frowned, taken aback by my sudden unwillingness to go with him. He gave a nervous laugh, "You can't just decide to not die. That's not how it works. You have to go with me." He stepped closer to me, eyes blazing practically blazing. I almost grabbed his hand, so mesmerized by his eyes. Again, though, I shook my head.

"I'm not going with you. I don't care what you say. I will not go with you." I turned away so I couldn't be absorbed by his beauty once more. It didn't matter if he read my thoughts after that, because my mind was set. "That's not how it works!" he suddenly yelled, seeming furious. The next time he yelled, though, his voice was cut off by everything shattering around me, causing me to fall back into darkness once more, "Not how it works!"

"No, no, no! I won't believe it! She's not dead, Carlisle! She's right there! Alive!" It was Edward's voice slowly becoming clearer and a lot louder. I blinked once, then twice, soon opening my eyes completely. Carlisle just stared at me while Edward squeezed me to his chest, not realizing I really was alive.

"You're .. hurting me." I whispered, my throat scratchy. Edward looked down at me, astonishment written on his face, "You really are alive.. I told you, Carlisle! See!" Though he didn't want to, Edward loosened his hold on me. My wrist was bandaged up and I was still in the chair, blood everywhere.

Both Vampires and Werewolves surrounded me, all unable to believe I was alive. Even Jacob was there, still in wolf form. He looked weak and about to pass out, but seemed relieved. I gave him a small smile, "Thank you for finding me, Jacob.." I blinked, suddenly noticing Alexandria was no where to be found. I looked around helplessly, my heart thumping rapidly with fear, "Where.."

My question was cut off when Alice answered, "She ran off.. Jasper is trying to catch her as we speak, anything to do to get away from here. He's .. well, let's just say he's not very happy with himself, right now." I understood immediately and didn't blame Jasper in the least bit. Him losing control over his blood lust wasn't his fault at all, and I think they all knew that.

Edward was still staring at me, a mix of adoration for me and hatred for himself covering his features, "I'm so sorry, Bella.. I hope, there is some possible way you can find it within yourself to forgive me.." He squeezed his eyes shut, almost looking as if he were about to cry before he found my lips pressed against his in the most passionate kiss we had ever experienced. I hoped that was answer enough for him.

Finally, I broke the kiss and asked, needing to know, "Do we have any idea how any of that happened?" Carlisle took his turn to speak, a small, regretful smile on his face as he tried to explain, "We did have a couple moments to find out what happened. As you probably figured out, she had the power to control minds. But, since you're so .. different, she couldn't control yours."

He continued, "So, she used us against you. From what we could gather, she wasn't with the coven in Alaska, but she did happen to spot us the last time we visited them. I guess she became fascinated by Edward and that's why she came here. She must not have been expecting you."

I frowned, "But, what about her eyes? Why were they purple?" Alice cut in, "None of us are sure. Clearly there is something about her that's .. different. Hopefully Jasper finds her, though. As much as we hate killing, she's a threat to you and we have to do what we can to protect you, Bella." Just as she said this, Jasper walked in, frowning deeply. His eyes locked onto mine and he sighed in relief, glad to see I was alive. Finally, he spoke, "I couldn't catch her.."

"It's okay." I quickly interjected, forcing a smile in his direction, "I don't think she's stupid enough to come back, especially knowing there are wolves on my side and we know how to stop her anyways." I tried to calm everybody's fears while mine sky-rocketed. While everybody seemed to agree and relax, Jasper watched me, knowing how I really felt.

Closing my eyes, I forced my body to relax against Edward's. I was so tired and my wrist was in quite a bit of pain. Knowing Jacob was going to live, I was going to live, and Edward was mine again, I felt exhaustion begin to overtake me.

It was then Edward picked me up effortlessly into his arms, taking his time to bring me up to his room, I think it was because he wanted to hold me for as long as possible, "Everything is going to be okay, now. I will always love you. And I will always be yours.." He whispered.

Those were the last words I heard before I finally allowed myself to fall asleep.

**Two Weeks Later**

Bella's P.O.V.

Edward sat on the couch with me on his lap, both of us rather absorbed in a deep kiss. I couldn't help but use my thumb to twist my engagement ring, still so pleased to have it back in its rightful place. Things were perfect again: Jacob was as good as new, thanks to healing fast, Edward and I were back to getting married, Charlie hated Edward even more for hurting me -again-, but most of all, I was back with my family.

Soon, Alice came running into the room, excitement written all over her face as she urged us out of the kiss. She waited until we were paying attention before finally screaming, "We're getting a –"

"Visitor..." Edward breathed, dark eyes wide as he stared at me.

**Aaaand, that's the end. Apologies for taking two years to write 10 whole chapters. Though, I was reading through the chapters and I couldn't help but notice the changes in my writing techniques. Pretty cool how things change like that, right? Well, anyways. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Farewell. ~Isa~**


End file.
